Hope
by akane miyuki
Summary: Karma masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan Nagisa. / for Nagisa Shiota's Birthday. / R&R?


**Hope**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Hope © akane miyuki**

 **Happy reading~**

* * *

Karma tahu, ia telah bersalah.

Ia telah membuat kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melepaskan Nagisa, menyakiti Nagisa, membuat sang pujaan hati menangis dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Karma berlari, mengejar Nagisa ketika ia tahu ia sudah berbuat kesalahan besar. Nagisa sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, menghilang entah kemana dan membuat Karma terus mengejarnya, mencarinya tanpa rasa letih sekalipun, Karma ingin Nagisa tahu bahwa ia telah bersalah, ia ingin meminta maaf karena telah membuat Nagisa kecewa.

Karma menyusuri koridor kelas 3-E, berjalan pelan untuk melihat lihat sekitarnya, mencari sosok orang yang ia cintai. "Nagisa!" ia meneriakkan nama Nagisa, berharap agar sang pemilik nama keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk menemui dirinya. Walau ia tahu itu takkan mungkin terjadi.

Nagisa takut, Karma sudah membuatnya ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Karma membuat Nagisa kecewa. Karma terlanjur menyakiti dan melepaskannya. Hanya karena seorang gadis di kelasnya.

"Karma-kun lebih memilih Okuda-san dari pada aku.." gumamnya pelan, bersembunyi di bawah meja guru, ia dapat mendengar Karma memanggil namanya. Nagisa tak merespon dan tetap terdiam ditempat, memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Nagisa takut Karma melukainya lagi, bukan melukai fisik, namun melukai batin.

Nagisa mungkin laki laki, namun ia juga punya perasaan lembut layaknya wanita, hatinya gampang rapuh dan sakit. Nagisa saat itu marah begitu tahu Karma lebih memilih Okuda dari padanya, Karma kembali marah padanya dan malah melepaskannya. Nagisa terlanjur sakit hati, berlari tanpa tujuan.

"Nagisa!" suara Karma semakin dekat, Nagisa dapat mengetahui bahwa Karma sudah berada di depan pintu kelas 3-E, dan berharap agar Karma tak menemukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, memutari kelas.

"Nagisa.." ucap Karma lirih, Nagisa merasa hatinya terperas begitu mendengar Karma menyebut namanya seperti itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat erat, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

Langkah kaki semakin medekat, Karma menyetuh meja guru, kemudian berjongkok dan melihat kolong meja guru tersebut. Nagisa ada di sana, Karma tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Nagisa yang mengepal.

"Nagisa, aku menemukanmu." Nagisa merasakan kepalan tangannya disentuh lembut oleh tangan hangat Karma, Nagisa menepis tangan tersebut dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca yang terkesan marah. Karma tersenyum simpul, merasa bersalah.

"Nagisa.. keluarlah sebentar, aku ingin bicara.." Nagisa menggeleng, tentu saja. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Nagisa kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Namun Karma tetap memaksa, kemudian ia menarik Nagisa paksa dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Karma-kun, lepaskan! Aku tak mau di sentuh olehmu! Lepas!" Nagisa menggeliat, memukul mukul dada Karma dengan kepalan tangannya, Karma tak peduli dan tetap memeluk Nagisa erat, menunggunya untuk agak tenang dan siap bicara dengannya.

"Lepas..kan.." Nagisa menunduk, menghentikan pukulannya lalu tubuhnya gemetar. "Ukh.." Nagisa menahan tangis, namun air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Karma, dengan seluruh rasa sayang yang ia miliki, ia mengelus rambut biru Nagisa yang sudah cukup berantakan. Karma menenangkan Nagisa dalam setiap elusannya, isakan tangi sedikit demi sedikit mereda, Karma menganggap bahwa Nagisa sudah siap mendengar penjelasannya.

"Nagisa, maafkan aku."

"Karma-kun jahat."

"Iya, aku tahu.. aku bukan orang baik, aku membolos, aku berkelahi, aku sombong.. namun hal yang paling buruk yang pernah aku lakukan itu hanya menyakitimu, meninggalkanmu.." Karma mengeratkan pelukannya, Nagisa tak membalas pelukan tersebut, Nagisa sudah malas. Malas tersakiti lagi.

"Karma-kun, kalau tak pernah mencintaiku.. lalu kenapa kau mengejarku lagi dan memelukku seperti ini.." Nagisa berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari dekapan Karma, dekapan lelaki yang di cintainya. Aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Karma tercium oleh Nagisa, bercampur dengan sedikit aroma keringat yang malah membuatnya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak berniat bicara seperti itu.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.." Karma membiarkan Nagisa mendorong dirinya sepuas hati Nagisa. Ia telah membuat Nagisa sakit hati, itu balasan yang pantas untuknya.

"Karma-kun lebih baik berkencan dengan Okuda-san saja, jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi.. kumohon.." Nagisa menangis, memohon agar dia di lepaskan dari segala rasa sakit yang di pendamnya. "Nagisa, walaupun aku bersama dengan Okuda, aku takkan bisa merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat sama seperti ketika aku bersama denganmu.." Karma tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu kecewa, maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis, maaf karena telah membuatmu berfikir bahwa kau itu tak ada apa apanya di bandingkan dengan Okuda.. aku akan jujur padamu sekarang, Nagisa." Karma menyentuh dagu Nagisa, membawanya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Aku sayang padamu, aku sangat cinta padamu, sampai aku bisa gila karenanya, Nagisa telah membuat hari hariku jadi terasa berharga.. Aku tak pernah menyukai Okuda, aku hanya menganggapnya partner _in crime_ yang cukup baik.. aku tak memilki perasaan apapun untuknya, semua perasaanku dan semua ekspresiku hanya kutunjukkan padamu." Nagisa menatap Karma, menatap maniknya. Nagisa tahu bahwa ia tak berbohong, Karma tak terlalu pintar dalam berbohong.

"Karma-kun.."

"Jadi, bolehkan berharap kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kulimpahkan padamu?" Nagisa, yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai tersenyum.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menciumku." Karma tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum lebih tulus. "Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku."

"Aku mencintaimu." Di sore hari yang cerah itu, Nagisa menerima Karma kembali untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: NAGICHAAAAAA, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU BBY~**

 **SEMOGA MAKIN TAMPAN DAN MANIS DI CHAPTER CHAPTER DEPAN ANSATSU NANTI YAK~**

 **Semoga makin** _ **psst**_ **romantis** _ **psst**_ **sama Karma nantinya #digorok**

 **Fic ini special buat ultah Nagicha~ #ketjup #hus**

 **Bully daku? Silahkan, ada yang namanya kotak review~ atau enggak PM aja buat bully daku hkhkhk**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki**


End file.
